Warmer
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Y el corazón todavía se podía sentir más y más cálido. [Bonus X3: para Light Winchester por su cumple. Gray day y Gruvia Day]


**Notas de autor: **Recuerdo que el año pasado tuve un flashazo para escribir esto y estaba tan desesperada por capturar la idea principal que la tuve que escribir un pedazo de papel porque estaba trabajando y siento más cuando escribo con mi puño y letra. Escribí la primera escena cuando llegó el primer fin de semana y pues, no sé… todo ese golpe de inspiración se fue apagando conforme escribía y así pasaron días, semanas, meses y esto se llenó de polvo. Así soy de caprichosa y me dije: Grayday, Gruviaday y el cumpleaños de Light. Maté tres pájaros de un tiro uwu.

* * *

**Warmer**

* * *

―No puedo creer que Erza me corriera ―Natsu refunfuñó mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

Gray lo vio de reojo cómo su amigo se sentaba y emanaba mal humor; Natsu estaba cruzado de brazos y notoriamente molesto (haciendo berrinche como un niño pequeño) porque la pelirroja lo había "castigado" y mandado lejos de la cosecha (antes de que todo fuera quemado por él o cortado por la furia de Erza).

Él consideró que a Natsu le fue bien. Que agradeciera que Erza se entretuvo más en las fresas que cortarían para que le hornearan su pastel favorito que en su desastre, que además se lo había buscado, por andar con el rol del payaso al querer rostizar todo por pretender preparar un nuevo platillo para Lucy.

El idiota no cambiaba, qué se le iba a hacer.

―Tú te lo buscaste, cerebro de flama ―se burló mientras cruzaba los brazos tras su cabeza y se recargaba en el tronco del árbol.

―Al menos hice más que tú, stripper ―presumió ―desde que llegamos estás aquí…

―¡Quemaste más de lo que hiciste, ojos saltones! ―cambió, nuevamente de posición, para encarar a Natsu que nada tenía que presumir.

―¡Congelaste lo poco que hiciste, ojos caídos! ―frunció el entrecejo, más molesto que nunca, por lo que Gray le decía.

―¿Quieres pelear, come fuego? ―masculló, acercándose y listo para congelarlo en cualquier momento.

―¿Quieres que te rostice el trasero, stripper?

Por más que pasaran los años, había algo que jamás cambiaría: el choque de dos magias y temperamentos opuestos tratando de vencer al rival por riñas tan insignificantes como esa. Y mientras una magia trataba de imponerse, había otra que siempre reinaría con tal de aplacarlas.

―Espero que no estén peleando, Gray… Natsu ―la voz de Erza resonó, haciéndolos enderezarse y abrazarse mutuamente, aparentando así que estaban conviviendo felizmente.

―¡No! ―respondieron y con la sonrisa de Erza, ambos se dejaron caer al suelo y suspirar agradecidos porque se habían salvado de una gran paliza.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más y Gray optó por entretenerse en lo suyo. El mago de hielo ni atención le puso a Natsu porque su mirada divagó por los huertos de fresa. Debían hacer una recolección masiva de fresas para el festival de Magnolia, por lo que cada miembro del gremio estaba disperso por el lugar, concentrado en esa labor ―aunque Erza era la que más llevaba con su armadura de recolectora y porque era capaz de correr a gran velocidad por cada surco sin parar de cortar fresas―. Y muy cerca de él estaba su familia; Juvia y _su hijo._

Ella le sonreía ampliamente mientras lo veía, había un cesto repleto de fresas que habían cortado frente a ellos dos. Observó que Juvia le decía algo a su pequeño hijo y después, los dos lo saludaban a la distancia. Gray sonrió bobamente al verlos.

Pero al escuchar un ruido a su lado derecho, cerca de él, y al sentirse observado… borró la sonrisa de sus labios. Natsu seguía ahí y ahora se reía de él, su sonrisa era tan grande que podía mostrarle todos sus dientes, era un idiota. Gray chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco, sentía que el rostro le ardía por la vergüenza. Se suponía que estaba ahí para huir del tremendo calor y le mandaban a Natsu… que era igual o hasta peor de molesto.

Luego de unos segundos Gray se reacomodó, ignorando la incomodidad del momento. De reojo vio que tanto Juvia como su hijo, volvían a su actividad y trató de relajarse. Extrañamente, Natsu no había dicho nada pero no era necesario, de ser inversas las cosas, él también se burlaría, sintiéndose contento, por la pacífica y buena vida de su amigo. ¿Quién diría que maduraría a ese grado de formar una familia?, derrotó a cada uno de sus demonios internos y ahora, se animaba a _ser feliz _y rogaba porque esa felicidad fuera eterna… y para mantener esa dicha, debía hacer planes que antes jamás hubiera considerado.

―Quiero a irme ―anunció débilmente.

―¡Bastardo! ―Natsu gritó ofendido, saltando para encararlo. Años creyendo que la princesa de hielo había madurado para descubrir que no, que seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre. Pero él no lo iba a permitir, jamás. Sería su sombra y lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo para devolverlo a su hogar, con su familia, dónde debía estar.

Gray casi se rió por su reacción, tan impulsiva y digna de Natsu. ―Me quiero ir con ellos, idiota ―Natsu lo vio con recelo, pero después de analizar la mirada sincera de Gray, suspiró y se alejó.

Se había calmado y Gray pudo sentirse un poco ofendido por creerlo tan ingrato.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó su amigo luego de varios segundos de total silencio. Natsu estaba serio, no era de su agrado que sus amigos lo abandonaran ―aquí es donde está Fairy Tail. Aquí está tu gremio.

El mago de hielo asintió. Más que su gremio, Fairy Tail era su hogar. ―Solo quiero entrenar en las montañas… en la nieve como yo lo hice con Ur… ―aclaró.

Natsu se quedó meditabundo unos segundos. ―¡Entonces pronto habrá otro stripper en Fairy Tail! ―vociferó con falsa resignación y de buena gana. Remarcando que ese pronto era, un iré por ustedes si no vuelven pronto.

Los dos amigos sonrieron al verse.

Después, cualquier otra pregunta que Natsu pudiera hacerle, se vio suspendida por la intervención de un pequeño que apareció como un rayo y se desplomó a un lado de su padre, Gray lo vio por unos segundos: sus mejillas estaban rojas debido calor del día y su cabello negro estaba revuelto y pegado a su frente por el sudor.

―Hace calor ―dijo inflando sus mejillas en señal de berrinche, pegando la mitad de su cara en el hombro de su papá. De esa forma, se sentía un poquito más fresco.

Gray negó, sonriendo. Su familia siempre hacía eso (su hijo por el calor y Juvia no más porque era ella). Ya lo veían como un congelador con pies, y colocó una mano sobre la frente de su hijo para usar un poco de magia y refrescarlo.

* * *

Gray esperó a que su hijo se quedara profundamente dormido para salir de la habitación y poder alcanzar a Juvia en la cocina. Y tal como lo acostumbraban desde que estaban casados y su hijo nació, ella lo esperaba en la mesa con algo para beber (si era invierno, lo estaba con una bebida caliente y si era verano, era con algo frío) para así poder conversar un poco antes de ir a la cama.

―¿_Silver-chan_* cayó rendido verdad, Gray-sama?

Ella le sonrió ampliamente cuando lo vio cruzar por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, asintió tomando asiento frente a ella. El niño había caído agotado porque ese día de cosecha fue demasiado para un pequeño de casi cinco años.

―Juvia, quiero hablarte de algo.

La maga de agua frunció el entrecejo. ―¿Sobre? ―no quiso ponerse alerta por el tono serio de Gray, porque su intuición sabía que si se tratara de algo malo lo presentiría. Si hubiera alguna amenaza contra su familia y la felicidad de los tres, se abordaría el tema de forma distinta. Y que ella supiera, no había nada atentando contra su seguridad.

―No es nada grave, no te preocupes ―trató de despreocuparla rápidamente.

―Juvia lo sabe, Gray-sama ―le sonrió con dulzura.

Gray suspiró y revolvió su cabello, no era nada del otro mundo lo que iba a decirle pero de igual forma, no sabía cómo abordar el tema aunque apostara a que Juvia se pondría contenta con la propuesta del viaje familiar. Y apenas ella podría saber qué tantas fantasías abordarían su mente.

Tras regañarse, prosiguió hablando. ―De lo que quiero hablarte es del cumpleaños de _Silver._

Juvia aplaudió entusiasmada. ―¡Juvia también lo está pensando, Gray-sama! ¿No es maravilloso que Gray-sama y Juvia estén tan sincronizados? ―se sonrojó y titubeó un poco, pero ella siguió tan entusiasmada que nada la detuvo ―¿Qué es lo que se le ocurrió a Gray-sama?

―Uh… ―Juvia ladeó el rostro y lo estudió.

―Gray-sama… ―nombró, atrayendo su atención ―sabe que Juvia siempre lo apoyará, ¿no? ―tragó saliva y afirmó. Claro, ella era más que su esposa y la mujer que amaba. Juvia era era su compañera, su cómplice y la que siempre estaría a su lado sin importar qué―. A Juvia le agrada que lo sepa.

Ambos compartieron una mirada que demostró toda la gratitud de todos esos años juntos y alentado por ese cariño, Gray tomó la mano de Juvia entre las suyas y se animó a hablar.

―Quiero que nos vayamos de viaje.

Los ojos de Juvia se iluminaron. ―¿De viaje?

Afirmó, riéndose por su reacción tan infantil. ―¡A las montañas! ¡Es hora de que _Silver _aprenda de la magia de hielo ―vociferó feliz, expectante de la reacción que Juvia podría tener.

La maga de agua llevó su mano libre a su boca. Sus ojos destellaban tanta felicidad que solo podría manifestarse en formas de lágrimas. No había nada por objetar, si el sueño de Gray desde siempre había sido tener un discípulo al cual transmitirle todas las enseñanzas que su maestra había tenido con él. ¡Y qué mejor para ella que compartir ese sueño con él! Porque su hijo estaba que moría por ir a misiones con ellos, había heredado mucho más que el cabello oscuro de Gray y su carácter, el pequeño mago tenía el talento de su padre y para Juvia, la vida no podía darle un mejor regalo que ese.

Gray sería feliz enseñándole todo lo que había oculto en la magia de creación de hielo. Silver sería el niño más contento del planeta de aprender. ¡Si a él le encantaba ver cómo su padre trabajaba! ¡Y los dos siempre jugaban así! Y ella, nada y ni nadie podría arrebatarle la alegría de compartir cada sueño y anhelo de su familia. Había decidido formar una vida con Gray, básicamente desde que lo conoció y perdió la batalla, y ahora cada que un capítulo de su vida terminaba, empezaba uno nuevo y se honraba con formar parte de la historia que escribían juntos.

―¿Estás bien? ―el tono de preocupación de Gray logró sacarla de sus cavilaciones.

Ella asintió. ―Juvia está mejor que nunca ―y sin más, con mucho sentimiento y más arrebato. Salió disparada para abrazar a Gray. Las lágrimas paseaban por sus mejillas y su abrazo tenía una fuerza tan cariñosa que el mago de hielo no hizo más que reír, porque era lo que esperaba ―¡Gracias, gracias Gray-sama! ¡Gracias por hacer tan feliz a Juvia!

Le dio una pequeña caricia a su brazo. ―Juvia no tienes que agradecerme nada ―la magia iba a replicar pero antes de que abriera la boca ―en todo caso, yo soy el que debe agradecértelo ―se sinceró.

Esa era la verdad, sin ella no tendría nada de lo que ahora tenía. Sin Juvia, no… sin _ellos _jamás hubiese logrado tener todo lo que ahora poseía. Nunca había aspirado a tanto pero ahora, lleno de esa realidad, ambicionaba por más momentos llenos de felicidad. Ella hundió su rostro en su cuello, sus lágrimas empaparon su piel pero no importó, porque así Gray sintió toda la calidez de ese amor.

Se sintió cálido y desde hacía años esa sensación era tan continua.

―¿Cómo crees que reaccione Silver? ―preguntó luego de unos segundos en silencio.

Juvia se rió, su risa le provocó cosquillas en el cuello. ―Será el niño más feliz del mundo.

**~O~**

Gray estaba parado frente a su hijo y Juvia, ambos estaban sentados en la sala. Juvia tarareaba feliz y el niño jugaba una figura de Lily que Gajeel le había regalado en navidad.

El mago de hielo carraspeó para atraer la atención de ambos y lo consiguió, Juvia se calló abruptamente y su hijo, soltó el juguete para verlo a los ojos. Curioso de las noticias.

_―¿Glemio? _

Él negó y vio cómo Juvia comenzó a acariciar su cabello. ―Papá tiene que decir algo importante ―le susurró dulcemente, haciendo que el niño volteara a verlo ―es una sorpresa.

La emoción invadió su ser, después de todo era un niño.

―Tengo algo que preguntarte ―Gray, se acercó a _Silver_ y en esta ocasión, fue él quien puso una mano su cabeza ―¿Vendrás con nosotros?

―¿Misión? ―cuestionó, sonrojándose por las muestras de afectos.

Gray negó y la decepción de su hijo fue notoria. ―Es mucho mejor que una misión ―consoló rápidamente, haciendo que su rostro recuperara la luz perdida ―¡Un viaje de entrenamiento!

―Serás un mago de hielo como papá.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron de par en par y festejó lleno de ilusión y sintiéndose como en un sueño, como esos donde sus padres de lo llevaban a una misión con ellos, pero las caricias de su padre en su cabello y el beso de su madre en su mejilla, lo volvieron a la realidad.

Gray se rió ante la timidez de su hijo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas mientras lo llenaban de mimos. Y aun sí él no era el apapachado, volvía a sentir la calidez instalada en su pecho porque le era inevitable no alegrarse por las reacciones de sus seres queridos.

* * *

Presupuestaba lo que iba a ocurrir, para _Silver_ fue una sorpresa muy grata descubrir el lugar donde iban a enseñarle magia. El niño era el más encantado al estar rodeado de nieve porque era libre jugar y explorar, siempre con la supervisión de alguno de ellos. Ninguno (y menos su hijo) olvidaban la verdadera razón de su viaje: el aprendizaje, el entrenamiento y la magia de hielo.

Así que en el segundo día, tras la llegada, el pequeño fue el primero en despertarlos. Y sin importar que el suelo estuviera frío (que más tarde le valdría por una llamada de atención), él corrió hasta saltar a la cama para caer en medio de sus padres, siendo él un despertador natural.

―Buenos días ―Juvia lo saludó con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente.

Su hijo se alegró por ello pero antes de que el niño saltara en la cama para activarlos, Gray se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo e inmovilizarlo, pidiéndole juguetonamente que lo dejara dormir por cinco minutos más. Esto provocó la risa de su hijo, quien se removió feliz para tratar de liberarse del fuerte agarre de su padre y dispuesto a salir triunfante, hubo un pequeño y débil destello de magia de hielo que lo dejó sorprendido.

―Creo que es hora de entrenar ―anunció, orgulloso del talento innato de _Silver._ Invitándolo así a empezar el primer día de entrenamiento.

**~O~**

Tras el desayuno y tener lista la casa, Juvia tomó el lugar como animadora mientras observaba a su familia entrenar o empezar con el entrenamiento. Vio que Gray le explicaba algo con detenimiento y simple para que lograra comprenderlo. El pequeño niño tenía el rostro serio mientras afirmaba, acatando las indicaciones de su padre.

El corazón de Juvia se derritió aunque estaban rodeados de nieve. No había mejor imagen en el mundo y la naturaleza que esa. Sentía que iba a estallar y todo su interior se regaría en polvos de hadas. Sabía que no podía correr a abrazarlos para demostrarles todo el amor que les tenía porque esa conducta los interrumpiría, así que se inyectó de autocontrol para no hacerlo pero conforme pasaban los minutos y los observaba, sus sentimientos iban en aumento y ella tenía que drenarlos de su sistema más temprano que tarde, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer para hacerles llegar su amor, orgullo y felicidad:

Con su pecho lleno de orgullo al ver a Silver imitar los movimientos de Gray, comenzó a alentarlos.

―¡Juvia está orgullosa de los dos! ―gritó entusiasta ―¡Juvia promete que hará una comida deliciosa por el trabajo de hoy!

Porque si ella tenía mucho amor para Gray, ahora con una mini versión de él, tenía más del doble de afecto para repartirle a los dos solamente. Ambos giraron a verla y la saludaron de donde estaban.

―¿Mamá no viene?

Le preguntó a su padre, quien estaba parado a su lado, siendo su guía y mentor en ese aprendizaje que apenas comenzaba.

Por un momento la miró y la conocía también que sabía lo que estaba cruzando por su mente en esos momentos. Juvia nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo de todas las maneras buenas que existían. Aunque se estuviera muriendo por unirse, estaba respetando el sueño que hacía mucho hanía compartido con ella y que hasta en ese momento se hacía realidad, pero faltaba el plus de la perfección.

―¿No vas a venir, Juvia? ―la invitó, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para que se uniera a los dos.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó poniéndose de pie de un salto y corrió hacia ellos para unirse, sin dejarlo responder a su pregunta.

Y antes de que otra indicación llegara, Silver observó a sus padres para decir―: _¡Mamá, papá lopa!_

Pero tras comprender el viejo hábito de sus padres por quitarse la ropa y adoptarlo también, Gray sonrió divertido al ver que esa costumbre era el don y la maldición de su familia y que quitarse la ropa era algo que los acompañaría por el resto de sus vidas porque era fundamental para un mago de hielo. Por otro lado, rápidamente Silver había memorizado los movimientos, no solo de mente, sino que también se había conectado con lo que lo rodeaba. Sentía el frío, se había unido a él. Lo observó, viajó al pasado y a esos días que compartió con Ul en su infancia, todo le era tan familiar que no tardó en ponerse nostálgico.

Ya era tarde y Juvia había entrado a preparar la cena. Elevó su vista al cielo y un pequeño copo de nieve se deslizó por su nariz. Regresó su vista hacia su hijo y el pobre estaba tiritando. Sonrió a sabiendas de que aún era un niño y perder la concentración era fácil. Toda conexión con el frío se vio rota y a causa de eso, sufría los estragos del clima.

―Muy bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy ―se acercó a él para alzarlo en sus brazos ―volvamos a casa para tomar un baño y cenar lo que mamá está preparando.

_Silver_ se abrazaba a sí mismo trantado de darse calor, pero cuando se vio en los brazos de su padre, él se acurrucó en su pecho y rodeó su cuello mientras Gray caminaba de regreso a casa. El niño tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba agotado por el arduo día de entrenamiento.

―Uhmm... es _cálido_ ―susurró, encongiéndose en los brazos de Gray. Ahora pasó de ser una nevera a ser la manta más peludita y calientita del mundo.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos con esas palabras. Gray sintió un cosquilleo que le recorrió todo el abdomen, esa era la calidez (amor) que su familia le hacía sentir.

Y justo cuando se sentía cálido, se daba cuenta que esa sensación podía sentirse cada vez más fuerte.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Este fic va para Light y Emma. La primera porque está de cumple y a la segunda porque esta idea se la conté hace mucho, cuando recién se me ocurrió. Creo que estoy oxidada pero en fin, tengo una sensación de alivio porque Gray es cálido y merece todo el amor del mundo. Le puse Silver al niño porque el suegris merece amor.

Espero que les guste, que Light tenga un buen cumpleaños.

Review, crítica y sugerencia son bienvenidos.


End file.
